


The First Night

by NimrodelOfLothlorien



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Making Love, Passion, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 13:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14545512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NimrodelOfLothlorien/pseuds/NimrodelOfLothlorien
Summary: It was a calm night in London during WWII, when Marian decided to take Bucky Barnes into her bed before he was to leave for a mission. Bucky x OC





	The First Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a scene that I thought about putting in a different story, I hope ya'll like it this is my first smut scene and I hope I did an okay job. And thank you for reading it I hope you liked it

There were no alarms in the city of London that night to force them out of bed and into a shelter. He didn't have to go back to the base until the morning, and while Bucky knew he should be sleeping, he found himself entwined with Marian. And she had doing nothing to stop him, pulling him into her bed, and kissing him eagerly as if she needed him at that very moment.

And he needed her, he had missed her and he had waited for this moment for so long, and he was eager for it to happen. Marian was perhaps one of the loveliest things that he had ever seen, and she was a woman, not one of the many girls that he had known, it made him feel like a man.

When her lips first touched his that night he had not expected it, what was less expected was when she pulled him into the room that held her bed. As soon as he was in there he kissed her like he never had. Marian loved every moment of it, running her finger through his hair. Soon his lips were on her neck, and she was on her back in the bed. His hands running up her thighs and snapping off her gargers.

Sitting up on his knees he looked down at her as he rolled her stockings off, one by one, as slowly as he could, before smiling and letting himself fall down on her again. Cradling her head as he kissed her again, she parted her lips letting their tongues meet as she was hurriedly pushing off his jacket off of him. As her legs wrapped around him she pushed him against her, resulting in him groaning and pulling away to look into her eyes. Again he sat up, pulling her along with him so that he could yank her cotton shirt off, then he pulled her up to her knees, kissing her chest. Slowly pulling the straps of her bra down, kissing her shoulders as tilted her head back closing her eyes.

Gently he placed her on her back, gracing his lips over her collar bones while his hand pulled down panties. As soon as his moved down he lifted up her skit, kissing the hollow of her hip bones letting his tongue slip out for a moment before he quickly put his head under his skirt and kissed her there.

"James." she gasped as she put her hands into his hair, her red fingernails scraping his scalp before her took her by the hands and held on tight to her. Her forearms were wrapped around her legs, pulling her as close as he could get to her all the while keeping her as still as she could. Behind her pursed lips suppressed her sounds of pleasure. The repetitive motions slowly chipped away at her, her feet ran down his back pulling him in. Her chest rose and fell, suddenly her body contorted and her face scrunched up as pulses of pleasure ran through her body before she sighed and relaxed back into the bed.

Bucky then smoothed out her skirt back down her legs, then moved up so that he could kiss her cheek, a satisfactory grin on his face. As he bright eyes looked up to him she sat up suddenly, kissing him, licking herself off of his lips before yanking his belt off of him and using her quick fingers to unbutton his shirt. Whatever clothes they still had on they tossed to the floor before Marian pulled Bucky between her legs. As she wrapped her legs around him she reached between and all he had to do was push.

"Damn." he breathed into her neck, as they both sighed into one another, Marian's hand came to his behind as she pressed him to go deeper. Her lovely brow was furrowed in pleasure, and those silver eyes were almost closed as the he began to move.

He lifted her leg up and put a hand on her head, kissing her cheeks, and groaning as she sighed his name. Perfectly painted nails rain down his back, then Marian's palm moved up to cup his cheek. Bucky looked down at her pretty face, all twisted with pleasure, and on her lips was a smile that she pressed to his lips. Her hands touched his arms as he propped himself up, feeling his body as he was inside of her, she had never been with someone like this. It was innocent, and there was something hidden beneath this common act.

As he was between her legs, moving in a steady rhythm she was driven wild. She could feel everything and she wanted more, pulling him down so that his chest was touching her, and cradling his head into the curve of her neck as she sighed into his ear. As she did did that he began to groan louder, his movements becoming quicker and more erratic, the friction caused a smooth moan come from her lips. With that small sound from her Bucky could no longer continue and he was pushed over the edge.

Her arms wrapped around his shoulders, he tensed up and let out a prolonged groan. Then he moved his arms under her and rolled her on top of him for a soft kiss. As she sat up straight to look at him, her curls had turned into wave and were all in a tangle, and there was a soft look of love in her eyes. In his eyes was the same look as he reached out up to her face brushing her hair aside to hold her face in his hand. No words were needed in that moment, they understood each other completely without needing those to say it.

There, in that small apartment, during the second world war, they had a moment of peace. And entwined with one another they rested for the little time they had together before Bucky would be sent away to war again. Marian knew that she would miss him for the time that he was gone, but she knew that he would come back to her. That she was certain of, and for now she would enjoy him while he was still in her arms.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a scene that I thought about putting in a different story, I hope ya'll like it this is my first smut scene and I hope I did an okay job. And thank you for reading it I hope you liked it


End file.
